Drops of Jupiter
by Vampire Tenshi Kage
Summary: Hi, this is a song-fic, sort of, about that lovely Train song. It's a sad... agnsty (if that's a word) ...involves G-wing...what could be greater? Yaoi! (it's in here, don't like no read)


Disclaimer: First of all, your second and last warning that this contains yaoi, if you don't know what that means, you probably don't want/need to read it anyway. Second- I own nothing....not G-wing (dang) or Drops Of Jupiter by Train (dang some more) Third, this was really hard to classify because the first part is introspective and angst-ish, and the last part is romantic and kinda funny, in a weird way. Okey day, here's the fic......you have been warned...   
  


Drops of Jupiter 

~A Gundam Wing Fanfic~   
  
  
  


Everything changes, for better or for worse. I guess change can be looked at in a positive light, and even negative changes can eventually lead to learning from mistakes, or simply knowing that one can endure...   
  


_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey_   
  


When I came under the influence of the Zero system, a lot of changes happened. Whole colonies of people died because my hand pressed the button. Millions of innocents died because I could not control the system, instead, it controlled me. I would have continued killing if not for him...   
  


_She acts like summer and looks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_   
  


Trowa Barton..... He almost lost his life because of my lack of control. I tried so hard to find him. I looked for so long and cried so many tears. When I finally found him, when I thought that the chaos might have started making sense, something almost as horrible as Trowa being dead happened. He had no recollection of anything...   
  


_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_   
  


Yet, he seemed freed of a burden he long carried with memory. No longer was he plagued with haunting dreams of death and destruction, nor did he know that there were those who sought to use him as a tool of dealing death. He saw us fight and fought with us. He knew what we went through, even if he had no memory of it. But, he was still more lighthearted, almost. Like forgetting everything opened a door to the road of enlightenment...   
  


_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_   
  


While I realized that maybe the 'new' Trowa seemed actually happier that the 'old' Trowa, I selfishly clung to old memories and desires that had no consideration of his future and happiness. He came back and I could only think about the few intimate moments we had shared along the way. Every night I cried myself to sleep, longing for the familiar comforts of his strong arms and gentle breath.   
  


_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey hey_   
  


Even when Trowa regained his memories, he seemed different in the same ways. It was like he knew where he belonged. Like he knew that home was close. It really surprised me at first, I was clueless. I had no idea what to think or how to react.   
  


_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey hey_   
  


Speaking of all those changes, it occurs to me that I've changed too. I think I've lost some of my kindness. I don't know weather or not to be thankful for that or not. The haunting nightmares no longer bother me.... I think Trowa has noticed this. It scares me because I don't know if he condemns me for becoming more like something I swore I'd never be...   
  


_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane_

_Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_   
  


...Well, whatever Trowa thinks is whatever Trowa thinks. You can't change how the story had been written so far, but you can change the ending, right? I want to prove to Trowa that I'd do anything for him... To prove that I too, can change. That I too, can shed the chains of gravity and fly freely like the golden eagle. I don't want to be afraid to fly, now or never. I just don't want to be left out of whatever he's going through...   
  


_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind_

_Was it everything you wanted to find_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_   
  


Self enlightenment is complicated, or so they tell me. Trowa just stares, lost in his own little world. It feels like he's shutting everything out, including me. I wonder what he thinks about... I wonder what he cares about... He's so infuriating to me! Nothing is the same and I hate it! I don't even know how he feels about me anymore... He never tells me he loves me anymore, and I tell him and he says nothing! I don't think he even misses having me around... __   
  


_~~*~~*~~_   
  


Quatre sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. The night-time sky was turning grey with the first rays of dawn. He had been up all night crying, staring and mentally screaming about his problems and not doing anything about them. At one point, a concerned Duo sat Quatre down and forced him to explain everything in a clam and orderly manner. Quatre told him and Duo told him to go and write (or type) his frustrations and feelings down and then go to bed. It was then that Quatre remembered Duo and Heero had similar problems of their own. Quatre decided that having Duo over for the weekend was a good idea when going through a crisis. He might have been a goof, but he was an understanding goof. And so, having gotten Doctor Duo's advice, Quatre typed. 

"I typed everything and I *still* don't feel any different. I don't think Duo's idea was so great after all." Quatre muttered. He yawned and shut down the computer, pondering whether or not he'd drag Duo out of bed and pour out his heart...again. 

He shifted his feet and felt a fuzzy lump under them. Quatre looked under his chair and saw Duo's German Shepard, Max, curled up and snoozing. That's when Quatre noticed the feet. The human feet clad in shoes. And the legs attached to the feet. 

Quatre fell out of the chair and jumped up, not caring that his head hit the top of the desk and that his ears were ringing as he shouted, "Who are you!" Quatre peered into the darkness and only saw a vague outline, for he had been working in the dark all night. 

The shape said nothing, but a hand reached out and flicked on the lights, illuminating the Quatre's little office. The figure revealed itself to be none other than Trowa Barton! 

"Trowa!" Quatre yelled in surprise and excitement. Then, he realized that Trowa could have been standing there for the longest time... "Trowa..." He muttered again, this time looking timid and frightened. Quatre was afraid that Trowa had seen everything... 

"Quatre..." He replied. Trowa's emerald eyes bored into Quatre's own cerulean. Quatre felt paralyzed .__   
  


_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know your wrong_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had. . . and me_   
  


"How....when did you get here? Why didn't you tell me..." Quatre looked at the taller boy questioningly. 

"Duo called me. He told me that I should come here, no matter what I was doing." Trowa stated quietly. 

"Were you doing anything important?" Quatre swallowed, shifting his weight slightly. 

"Nothing as important as this. He told me everything. And what I saw you type confirms it." Trowa looked at his friend thoughtfully before saying, "Why didn't you tell me anything? I didn't realize... Well, that's not true. I did realize how you felt...but....." 

Quatre prepared himself for the worst blow. 'But I don't love you.' is what he's going to say... He never really responded to me even before the Wing Zero thing. Could it be that he just humored me? It's so easy to pretend to love someone and hold them... He probably didn't want to hurt my feelings... I've played the fool in this horrible play!!! Where is a dagger to wretch out my shattered heart with!?! 

Quatre, deep in his reverie, almost didn't hear Trowa's next statement. "...But.. I guess I really didn't know how to express how I really feel..." 

Quatre stared at Trowa blankly. He didn't follow him. He just didn't get it, Quatre was just that caught up in how he was feeling, he didn't comprehend a word. 

"I guess I'm trying to say.... I love you too, Quatre.." Trowa shyly looked away and Quatre's mouth could have hit the floor, if it were able. Obviously, he finally got the point. 

"Trowa...? Really....?" Quatre stated, sounding like he'd just fallen off the turnip truck. Trowa nodded and Quatre almost fell over in shear glee. His eyes sparkled and he smiled that smile that makes any Quatre fan melt. ^.^ 

The two stared at each other for long moments. Dramatically long moments. Quatre boldly wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and muttered, "So that's how you really feel?" 

The corners of Trowa's lips quirked into a smile and he responded, "Yes." 

"Is that your...final answer?" Quatre smiled back, almost laughing.__

Trowa decided words weren't needed right then. He tilted Quatre's head back and tenderly kissed him, shocking Quatre. However, the shock wore off quickly. They both savored the moment that they had longed for. The moment of true love realized...__   
  


_~~*~~*~~_   
  


Duo, that nosey urchin, had watched all of this from his hidden spot behind the door. Heh, heh.. I'm so glad those two got it together. They need each other! For once, I'm glad I stuck my nose in where it wasn't invited. Duo smiled and walked off, hoping his situation could be resolved as well...__   
  


_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself_   
  


_~Fin~_   
  


_(lyrics came from lyrics.com)_   
  


_Okay, that's over.....if the ending sounds weird, I apologize, it's my first attempt at both yaoi and romance. I'm not that sure if the story fits the song, but I tried. Any constructive criticism is appreciated and I bid you good night.....(or day, whichever)_   
  
  
  


_Please, review!!!_

_And, as always, thanx for reading!!!_   
  


_^,-,^_

_VTK _


End file.
